Herbie: Dino Thunder Rides Again
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: The Dino Thunder Rangers go up against Divatox in an attempt to save Herbie, Kim and Tommy
1. Chapter 1

Herbie: Dino Thunder Rides Again- Chapter 1  
By Ryan T. Morris.  
  
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy return from their honeymoon, and the Power Rangers are threaten by an old enemy.  
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
It had been two weeks since Tommy and Kimberly Oliver were married. While they were on their honeymoon, their friends Jason and Katherine Scott were house sitting. Jason was sitting on the front porch drinking his coffee, looking out at the woods that surrounded Tommy and Kim's home. Then, Kat came out carrying a mug, then she sat down next to her husband, and gave him a kiss, "Morning."  
  
"Morning," said Jason.  
  
Kat looked out at the woods, "It's so beautiful here."  
  
"It sure is," said Jason, "It's too bad we have to go home in a couple days."  
  
"Yeah," said Kat, as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I would love to live up here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Kim's selling her house you know."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What would you think about moving?"  
  
Kat sat up, "What?"  
  
"Think about it. We aren't that far from Angel Grove. It only takes about a half an hour to get here…"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Just think about it," said Jason, "That's all I ask."  
  
"Okay," said Kat, as she kissed her husband, then they heard a familiar honking coming up the driveway. They looked down the driveway and saw Herbie.  
  
Herbie pulled up to the house and opened his doors, Kim stepped out from the driver's side and Tommy from the passenger side. Then, Kim said, "Thank you, Herbie."  
  
Jason and Kat walked down off the porch and welcomed homed their newlywed friends. Then, Tommy and Jason started unloading the trunk. Kim and Kat went up to the porch and sat down, "So, where did you two go on your honeymoon?" asked Kat.  
  
"Herbie took us up Tommy's Uncle's Cabin," said Kim.  
  
"Oooh, sounds romantic," said Kat.  
  
"Yeah, two weeks and we never left the cabin."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kim nodded, then Tommy and Jason walked over to them. "So, what are you two talking about?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Kim.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" asked Kat, "I just made it a few minutes ago."  
  
"I'd love a cup," said Kim. The two women stood up and headed for the front door.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Tommy.  
  
The women stopped and turned around, "What?" said Kim.  
  
Tommy walked over to her, "I have to carry you over the threshold."  
  
"Tommy… You all ready carried me over the threshold at the cabin."  
  
"Yes, but that was at the cabin. This is our home," and with that Tommy scooped up Kim in his arms and carried her inside.  
  
Kat just stood there and was caught off guard as Jason picked her up and carried her across the threshold. "Put me down! You idiot!" she said. When they were inside and Jason put her down, she asked, "Remind me again why I married you?"  
  
"Because I'm great in the sack?" said Jason.  
  
"Oh!" said Kat as she hit Jason in the arm.  
  
Tommy and Kim laughed then they heard some beeping. Jason and Kat heard it too.  
  
"What's that?" said Jason.  
  
"Sounds like the monster alarm," said Tommy.  
  
The four adults went down to the lab under the house. Tommy walked up to the large computer terminal, sat down, and started pressing buttons. "What is it?" asked Kim.  
  
"It looks like an alien craft landed deep in the woods," said Tommy.  
  
"Friend or Foe?" asked Jason.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Tommy. Then, he looked up at Kim, "We better check it out."  
  
"Right," said Kim."  
  
"Do you want us to go with?" asked Kat.  
  
"No, I need you two to stay here and monitor the situation," said Tommy.  
  
"OK," said Jason.  
  
A short time later, Tommy and Kim arrived in Herbie, at the landing site. The ship was silver in color and shaped like a fish. They got out and Kim said, "Where do you think its from?"  
  
"I don't know," said Tommy, as he looked at ship.  
  
Then a door on the side of the ship hissed open, a woman with a long white dress, and long brown curly hair stepped out, "I looking for Tommy Oliver. Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Tommy stepped forward "I'm Tommy Oliver. Who are you?"  
  
The woman laughed, "Excellent." The woman was suddenly surrounded by a bright white light. When the light subsided, the woman had turned into Divatox.  
  
"Divatox!" said Tommy and Kim together.  
  
"I thought you were destroyed by Zordon's energy wave," said Kim.  
  
"Yes, so did I," said the space pirate, "but, as you have seen, Zordon wasn't able to destroy all evil in the galaxy. And after awhile, I was my old evil self again." Porto and Elgar were standing next to her  
  
"What do you want, Divatox?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Nothing much. Just the Earth."  
  
"I don't think so," said Kim, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." said Tommy.  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER…" but before Tommy & Kim could morph, they where surrounded by Piranhatrons. They tried to fight them off but the Piranhatrons were too strong, they grabbed them, and then the Piranhatrons, Tommy & Kim disappeared.  
  
Herbie revved his engine and charged toward the space pirate. "Oh look, the little car wants to help his friends. Porto! Send him to the brig with the other two."  
  
"Yes, my queen," said Porto, took out a device that looked like a remote control and pressed a button on it and Herbie disappeared.  
  
To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Herbie: Dino Thunder Rides Again- Chapter 2  
By Ryan T. Morris.  
  
Summary: The Dino Thunder Rangers go up against Divatox in an attempt to save Herbie, Kim and Tommy.  
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
A short time after Divatox kidnapped Herbie, Tommy and Kim, the four teenage Rangers entered the lab through Tommy's Den.  
  
"We got here as fast as we could," said Conner.  
  
"What's up?" asked Trent.  
  
Jason, Kat, and Haley turned around in their chairs and faced the teens. Haley had just arrived at Tommy and Kim's just as they were leaving to go check out the spacecraft.  
  
"We have a big problem," said Haley.  
  
"What is it?" said Ethan.  
  
"Tommy, Kim, and Herbie have be kidnapped."  
  
The Rangers jaws dropped, "What?" said Kira, "How did that happened?"  
  
"When Tommy and Kim came back from their honeymoon," said Jason, "the alarm started going off down here. It turned out that a spacecraft had landed in the woods. They went to go check it out. They found out that the spacecraft belong to an old enemy, Divatox."  
  
Haley pressed a button on the computer and picture of Divatox appeared on the screen.  
  
"Looks like she could have been Elsa's mother," said Trent.  
  
"But, what does she want with Dr. O, Kim and Herbie?" asked Kira.  
  
"When we first met up with Divatox," said Kat, "She was trying to marry a large, fiery monster named Maligore, so she could use his powers to take over the galaxy. But, she needed two humans that were pure of heart to sacrifice to Maligore, so she kidnapped Kimberly and Jason. Well, to make a long story short, we destroyed Maligore and rescued Kim and Jason. And, ever since she's wanted to destroy the Power Rangers."  
  
"Great," said Conner, "So how do we get them back?"  
  
"I wish I knew," said Jason, "I wish I knew."  
  
Meanwhile, aboard Divatox's ship, Tommy and Kim were in one cell and Herbie was in another cell. The Piranhatrons removed Tommy and Kim's morphers and removed Herbie's battery. Tommy was pacing and Kim was sitting a bench. "Tommy, will you sit down?!"  
  
"I can't," said Tommy, as he continued to pace.  
  
Then, Divatox came in with two others who were wearing robes with hoods that covered their heads. "How are my guests doing this afternoon?" asked Divatox.  
  
Kim stood up, walked toward the bars, and asked almost growling, "What do you want?"  
  
"My, my, someone is a little edgy," said Divatox.  
  
"Listen, Divatox," said Tommy, "If you think that the other Rangers are going to give up their Dino Gems to you just to free us…"  
  
"Please! I have no use for those insignificant stones. They are of no use to me."  
  
Tommy and Kim looked at each other and back at the space pirate with looks of confusion. Then Kim asked, "Then, why are we here?"  
  
"Because, your Dino Gems are going to be very useful to me."  
  
"It won't do you any good," said Tommy, "The gems are bound to our DNA. No one else can use them."  
  
"I know that," said Divatox, as she rolled her eyes at Tommy, "That's why I did this…" Divatox removed the robes that covered her two companions. And, there standing next to Divatox were Tommy and Kimberly!  
  
The real Tommy and Kim were stunned, "You cloned us?!" said the real Kim.  
  
"Not just clones," said Divatox, "Evil clones! And, watch what they can do…"  
  
"Ready?" said evil Tommy.  
  
"Ready." said evil Kim.  
  
"Dino Thunder! Power up!" said the evil clones in unison and the clones morphed into their Ranger forms.  
  
Tommy and Kim just stood their in shock. "Isn't it great!" said Divatox, "Not only can they morph but they have all of your powers too. Plus, I also made an evil clone of your little car, as well!"  
  
"How…" was all Tommy could say.  
  
"When, I teleported you to the ship, the beam was also cloning device. And, voila! Evil clones. Now if you'll excuse us, we have Power Rangers to destroy," Divatox laughed as she and the evil clones left the room.  
  
Meanwhile back at the lab, Haley was tapping away at the keyboard, then she said, "I found them! said Haley. Jason, Kat, and the Rangers dashed up behind her as she sat at the control panel. They looked at the screen and saw Tommy and Kimberly laying face down on the ground.  
  
"Are they?" asked Kat.  
  
"No, they are still alive," said Haley.  
  
"Where is Herbie?" asked Jason.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Haley, "I can't find his energy signature."  
  
"We better go get them," said Conner. Then the teenage Rangers ran out of the lab.  
  
Soon, the teenage Rangers arrived at the spot in the woods and saw their teammates laying on the ground. Conner and Trent helped Tommy up & Ethan and Kira helped Kim up. Conner said, "Dr. O? Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," said Tommy, "I'm fine. But, you forgot something."  
  
Conner was a little confused, "What did I forget?"  
  
"You forgot to keep your guard up!" with that Tommy kicked Conner in the leg, knocking him to the ground. Then, with his free hand he punched Trent in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Kim did the same thing to Ethan and Kim.  
  
The two older Rangers moved away from the fallen teenage Rangers, then Kim shouted, "Now, Herbie!"  
  
Then, out of a cluster of trees, a morphed Herbie charged toward the Rangers. The Rangers quickly moved out of the way and narrowly avoided being run over by the car. They made there way to their feet and Kira asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know," said Trent.  
  
"Maybe Divatox brainwashed them," said Ethan.  
  
"Well, what ever happened to them, we have to take them back to the lab," said Conner.  
  
"We're not going anywhere with you," said Kim.  
  
"Right, we now serve the future ruler of Earth, Divatox," said Tommy, "and since your Power Rangers, you are now our enemies, and you must be destroyed. Ready?"  
  
"Ready." said Kim.  
  
"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" and soon the adult Rangers where in their Ranger form.  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Kira.  
  
"Look's like we have to fight," said Conner, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," said the others.  
  
"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" said Conner, Kira, and Ethan.  
  
"White Ranger! Dino Power!" said Trent.  
  
The Black and Pink Rangers charged toward the Blue, Yellow, Red, and White Rangers. The teenage Rangers defended themselves but couldn't get the upper hand. "This is getting boring!" said Kim, "Let's bring the Zords into play!"  
  
"Great idea!" said Tommy. "Brachiozord!" The large carrierzord lumbered out of its hiding place in the lake and when it was on shore it released the 4 Zords inside of it.  
  
"Stegozord!" said Kim, and the maroon colored auxiliary zord came out of its hiding place.  
Then Trent called for his White Dragozord and jumped inside. "I don't think so!" said Tommy, as he jumped inside the Trent's Zord. Trent and Tommy fought in the cockpit but the older Ranger soon tossed Trent out. Kim cheered as she watched the White Ranger fall out of the zord to the ground below, then she jumped up into the cockpit of the White Dragozord. And then the two evil clones started to form the Dino Stegozord with the addition of the Pink Pterazord.  
  
The teenage Rangers went to their fallen comrade, Kira knelt next to him, "Trent? Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," said Trent, as he stood up, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Come on," said Conner.  
  
"Right," said the others, as they jumped into their Zords. Once, the Megazord was formed the battle begin.  
  
Back at the lab, Haley was monitoring the situation, and it was not good, "Haley, what's going on?" asked Jason.  
  
"The Megazord is losing power fast and I don't think I can stop it," said the computer expert, as she furiously tapped away at the keyboard.  
  
"You have to try, Haley," said Kat, "If we lose the Megazord. We won't have any chance at breaking what ever spell Divatox has over Tommy and Kim."  
  
"I have an idea, but it's way to risky."  
  
"What is it?" asked Jason.  
  
"I could try to use the power accelerator to siphon some of the power back into the Megazord. But, if something does happen to the Megazord, the power feedback could strip the Rangers of their powers."  
  
"You have to try," said Kat, "for Tommy and Kim."  
  
"OK," said Haley, "I'll do it." Haley started to input the instructions into the computer. Then, sparks started to fly out of the computer banks behind them.  
  
"Haley, what's going on!" screamed Jason.  
  
"The Power accelerator is overloading! I can't stop it! The Megazord is going to explode!"  
  
To Be Continued…


End file.
